Seeing the Unseen Truth
by SexiiBabii
Summary: Rogue life, found out she was lied to, betrayed, found love and found a family even if it's the dark side
1. I Can't Believe it

A/N: X-Men Story you guys, this is about Rogue and how she finds love and lost it, now she find out the truth, and found new love.  
A/N: Rougue and Pyro

Rogue was walking to her room, when she was sent a package by her parents it was her 18th birthday and her and Bobby aka Iceman was going out for a year so far, she was happy her bestfriend Kitty was the new girl to come into the family.

"Hey Rogue" Kitty said, Rogue looked a her and smiled.  
"Hey Kit" Rogue said  
"A package came for you today" Kitty said.  
"What, oh" Rogue said spotting the package.

She walked over, and saw her adress, her parents name. Rogue opened the package to find her photo albums, a letter and a box filled with all these memories of her birth mother, Rogue looked at the paper and couldn't believe it. _'my birth mother is Raven Darkolme'_ Rogue wanted to know '_why was I giving up, why would this be kept from me'_ Rogue wanted to cry but she wouldn't she wants to only know who is her mother.

"Im adopted" Rogue said  
"What" Kitty said.

Later That Day

Rogue was walking to the stairs to Bobby's room, when she heard indistinct word like a female and a male voice, Rogue just leaned by the wall to listen to the voices.

_"So whats going on between us Bobby" the female voice asked  
"I don't know but I still love Rogue, Kitty" Bobby said _

'what Kitty' Rogue thought

"But we had sex a day ago you can't tell me that meant nothing" Kitty said  
"I know but I love her stil" Bobby said

'yes he still love me' Rogue said

"But you can't touch her without dying or going into a coma, like her last boyfriend" Kitty said  
"But I know but--" Bobby said, but was cut off by Kitty's mouth then they started moaning agaist eachother's mouth.

Rogue had enough, and ran to her room and packed her bags quickly, so she cancatch the train, she had her mother's address so she could run away to them, she left ranaway but before she left she wrote a letter.

Dear Everyone,

I ranaway, don't look for me cause you won't find me, I might be dead or hiding under another name  
I'm with my mother so I'm ok, If you really wanna know why I left ask Bobby and Kit, I just wanna say I enjoyed my stay but as all you thought, I will always runaway thats true, so please don't lookk for me and ask me to come back cause I won't.  
Bye, Love  
Rogue!! 3

Rogue was walking to the train station, after what she heard she felt as if she wanna die but something in her told her to have hope, she walked to the house where her mother supposively lived.

Rogue walked up the stairs to the house, and rang the doorbell, a person opened the door.

After Bobby and Kitty was done after getting intimate with eachother, Kitty woke from Bobby's bed and walked to her room.

"Hey Rogue" Kitty said.

Kitty heard nothing from Rogue she walked over to the bed and remove the covers, and saw only pillows,then looke around and found nothing that belonged to Roguein their room, or now her room but scrolling through she found a letter written in Rogue's handwriting.

_'She ran away'_ Kitty thought

But when she read the letter again for clues, she saw the letters that gave everyone clues 'Ask Bobby and Kitty, why?' _'no she heard us'_ Kitty thought.

Kitty ran to Billy's room.

"She left" Kitty said.  
"What?" Bobby said  
"Read the letter" Kitty said

He took the letter, and read it, and wanted to look for her but her suggesting she might be dead he didn't bother, thinking he would act as if he knew nothing of it, Logan walked in,.

"Have you seen Rogue" Logan asked.

Rogue was suprise, _'can she be my mother'_ Rogue thought


	2. I Found You

A/N: X-Men Story you guys, this is about Rogue and how she finds love and lost it, now she find out the truth, and found new love.

A/N: Rougue and Pyro

What Happened Last Time

The woman with long black hair answered the door, "Yes can I help you" she asked.

"Are you Raven Darkholme?" Rogue asked.

"Uhm no sorry but I brought this house after she went missing" she answered.

"Oh sorry for even bothering you" Rogue said, holding back tears.

"Wait do you want to stay for the night, maybe I could give you food" she said

"thank you Ms."Rogue said, trying to get a name from her.

"Oh sorry Ms.Algon" she said, smiling.

She moved away to let Rogue pass through, she closed the door behind her.

Logan wanted to give Rogue something, he thought she would be in Bobby's room.

"Where is ROgue" he asked, she was like a daughter to him

"I don't know but I found this letter" Kitty said

"What happened" Logan asked

No one answered.

"I'll ask this again, what happened" Logan asked again getting angry.

"I think she over heard us talking" Kitty said

"About what?" LOgan asked

"Her" Bobby said

Logan already know what was going on it was writing all over their face he shook his head, and walked away.

"What is your name dear" Ms. Algon asked.

"Anne Marie Darkhlome" Rogue said

"So how do you know her" Ms.Algon asked

"Who?" Rogue asked

"Ms.Darkhlome" Ms.Algon said

"I'm her daughter, I was adopted" Rogue said

"Oh I never knew" Ms.Algon said

"You can sleep here and tomorrow you can leave okay and I'll give some money if you need ok Hon" Ms.Algon said.

"Ok, thank ya" ROgue said

"I see you got a Southern accent" Ms.ALgon said

"Yea I grew up in Mississippi" Rogue said smiling

"Come on I think your tired come I'll show you to your room" Ms.Algon said.

Ms.Algon showed Rogue to her room, and the bathroom, after taking her bath she went to the room to fall asleep.

In the morningeveryone noticed Rogue was gone, especially Professor Xavier.

"We need to find Rogue" Professor X said.

"But she doen't want to be foud, as the note said" Logan said

"We don't want her dying on the street" Professor x said

"We must search for her" Storm said.

"Thank you for all your help, and you cook very well" Rogue said

"You're welcome" Ms.Algon said

"Bye" ROgue said

Bye" Ms.ALgon said, smiling

Rogue closed the door and left.

Rogue was walking through the street, she wanted to go back to the Professor house but chose not to, she wanted to know who Raven Darkholme was.

Rogue was walkng through the street, and felt the presence of someone, she turned around.

Kitty felt alone and bad of what she had done, she was sitting alone in her room unti she looked upon the floor and saw a picture of her and Rogue laughing, now Kitty felt really bad, it was all her fault and everyone knew itven herself.

"Kit" Bobby came through her door

"Yea Bobby" Kitty said

"Why you crying, for she lft me after I loved her we can finally love eacother" Bobby said

"without sneaking around" Kitty sad

"But I still have to find her" Bobby said

Rogue was puzzled and confused, why would Pyro be here if he is where is Magneto and Mystique, she looked all over, and only saw him.

"Why you're all by yourself, Marie" Pyro said

"Rogue" she said mad

"Okay Rogue what you're doing here. all by yourself without your Bobby Drake" Pyro said

"As you can see Im not here with him" Rogue said

She was looking at her ex boyfriends best friend and she has feelings for him, how?

"SO why are you all alone by yourself" he asked again

"I'm looking or my mom" she said

"Wow" he said

"I want to ask her questions" Roue said

"Oh wow, so wht your mother's name" Pyro aked

"Why would you want to know huh" Rogue said

"Because I'm asking" Pyro said

"You know what fuck you, Im not gonna tell you anything" Rogue said

"Hey Im just asking" Pyro said, "Dont have a cow up your pussy" Pyro added

"Oh Ha Ha, Pyro I forgot to laugh" Rogue said

"I was just trying for once to be nice" Pyro said, turning around he was going to leave.

"Wait, Pyro, my mother who's name is Raven Darkhlome" Rogue said, looking said, folding her arms

"Oh _'so shes Mystiques daughter'_ wow, what if I tell you I know who your mother is" Pyro said

"What" Rogue said, "You have to be kidding me" Rogue said

"But you have to come with me, Magneto can help you know it not that bad" Pyro said

"But" Rogue said, "I can't betray my friends" Rogue said

"So why did you leave em' if you won't betray them and why did you leave and them not coming to look for you" Pyro asked

"Because I asked themnot to look for me, cause I said I was either dead or living by another name" Rogue said

"So you actually don't want to go back" Pyro said

"Yeah, did you not here what I just said" Rogue said

"Oh isn't it Bobby Fake" Pyro said

"Uh- MIND YOUR BUISNESS" Rogue said loudly,

Everyone stared at them, Pyro got mad, and shot a fireball at the people.

"MUTANTS" everyone yelled getting out of the way.

"Come on" Pryon said grabbing Rogue's hand, happy that she wore a glove

"Where??" Rogue asked

"My place" Pyro said

They ran to his motorcycle (I put it in the story), hopped on, but Rogue stopped, thinking about it before everything in her head before doing something real stupid.

(Because of You- Kelly Clarkson)

_'Should I do this'_ Rogue thought.

Her mind reverted back to her past when she couldn't trust no one but herself, after she put her boyfriend in a Coma she thought her parents would be there for her only to be betrayed by them she couldn't trust no one, until Logan came she trusted him as if he was her father, but she don't think their relationship would be the same after going with Pyro the traitor to the X-Men, then Bobby made her mind change also about boys but until what happen with Kitty and him and over hearing their conversation she wouldn't show mercy to them.

"Im coming" she said, she hopped on the bike and they rode off to Magneto's hide out.

"Today

After watching the news and seeing Pyro making trouble they rushed to see what happened. Logan, Storm, Bobby and Kitty and Beast rushed to see what was going on, to see no one there.

"I smell Pyro, but he left and he had a female with him" Logan said

"Well there gone now we don't even know where they were going" Storm said

"We gotta tell Professor" Kitty said

They were there Magneto's hideout, Pyro stopped his bike, got of, Helping Rogue get off also.

"SO this is the place huh" Rogue said,

"Yep it is, Castillo, where is Magneto" Pyro asked

"Up there, why is she here" She said

"None of your buisness" Rogue said

Rage in her would take over soon, thats what she always feared. The walked to where MAgneto supposively was, walking ROgue felt wrong for leaving the X-Men but felt good the fact she left they knew something, she was not suppose to know.

"So you finally join us" Magneto said

"Cut it I was looking for someone and Pyro said I can come to you" Rogue said

"SO who is it you're looking for" Magneto asked

"My mother Raven Darkhlome" Rogue said.

Everyone's head went up, even Mystique's, she was more suprised she never thought she would see Rogue's face again after her birth.

Mystique looked at her, and tried to find her old true self, but she ran somewhere, Rogue saw this.

_'Shes Hiding somthing' _Rogue thought, so she followed.

"Mystique, are you here" ROgue asked

"I know who she is" Mystique said.

"My mom, how would you even know" Rogue asked

"Because I'm her, Rogue I'm your mother, they knew I was your mother and they didn't want you to know" Mystique said

"But why give me up like this letting me live a lie for my whole life I always wanted to know why" Rogue said, tears streaming down her face.

"Because when your father found out I was a mutant he didn't want me anymore, and I didn't want you to get hurt" Mystique said

"So you gave me up" Rogue said

"Yes but I was always there for you, you just never noticed, I was your Pre-K and Kindergarden teacher, your neighbor and I was your guardian" Mystique said.

Rogue was quiet for a good 10 minutes thinking and taking in all the thing she said to her quietly, she remembered eveything her pre school days, her neighbor who treated her more of a daughter then her parents, and a guardian.

"Thank you" Rogue said

"What" Mystique said

"Thank you for telling me the truth" Rogue said

She walked up to Mystique hugging her, never in a million years would anyone think Rogue and Mystique would be nice to eachother, or Mystique she was always the rude, mean, and a strong apponent, and Rogue the one who never trusted a person like this, especially Mystique, they were like mother and daughter.

Rogue wanted to stay with them so much thatshe chose to let Magneto and Mystique help her with her powers. the relationship between her and Pyro grew. The X-Men forgot all about Rogue and was worried about the girl that was fighhting by Magneto's side, with a white mask over her face, her hair long in a ponytail.

ROgue was able to control her powers, haven't seen no one yet but soon she will.

ONE MONTH LATER


	3. Do I Even have A Choice

A/N: X-Men Story you guys, this is about Rogue and how she finds love and lost it, now she find out the truth, and found new love.

A/N: Rougue and Pyro

o0o

I Just want to say thankyou to say thank you to **emma134**

and **Nicki-hunny**

To: Emma134: here is what you wanted

To:Nicki-hunny: yea I know but thats how it will go in the story

o0o

What Happened Last Time

She walked up to Mystique hugging her, never in a million years would anyone think Rogue and Mystique would be nice to eachother, or Mystique she was always the rude, mean, and a strong apponent, and Rogue the one who never trusted a person like this, especially Mystique, they were like mother and daughter.

Rogue wanted to stay with them so much thatshe chose to let Magneto and Mystique help her with her powers. the relationship between her and Pyro grew. The X-Men forgot all about Rogue and was worried about the girl that was fighhting by Magneto's side, with a white mask over her face, her hair long in a ponytail.

ROgue was able to control her powers, haven't seen no one yet but soon she will.

ONE MONTH LATER

o0o

Rogue was fighting Castillo and Mystique at the same time learning how to use her power both times and save the powers she took from her former teammates the X-Men, she wanted to prove she can control her powers, but she wanted to show them she can copy their powers and use at full max but she still loved her powers and will never change it or trade it.

Her relationship with Pyro became more intamate since her mother found a necklace that can let her actually feel people, and she can actually suck that in and use it for her whole life. Pyro and her done more and better things with eachother she couldn't imagine how many women wanted Pyro were jealous of Rogue, but ROgue still kept her gothic style but the only person who saw her good side was Pyro, Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants.

"Pyro and Rogue you will head downtown blow up all the buildings thats producing the Cure and you know where to hide out when theres trouble" Magneto said

Pyro and Rogue smirked and left Mystique was proud it was true about the fact that a daughter will always be the image of her mother.

"Rogue you're ready" Pyro asked

"Yea I am I wanna see their faces when the find out that the girl that been whopping their ass, and have her mom powers is actually me" Rogue said.

Pyro smiled how he loved her, and how he loved seeing her with him than against him. Pyro was so happy he pushed her agaist the door, "I want a gift" Pyro said. Rogue knew very well what he wanted, she placed her lips against his, kissing him deeply and throughly, she placed her hands against his chest, while his hand grifted to her hips moving to her inner thighs moving up grasping her ass, her hands agaisnt his cheek, deeping the kiss.

_'You Two Stop this'_ Magneto said

They got off eachother and left, laughing.

o0o

"On todays New two Mutants are attacking the Cure Building in pursuit as what this man had to say" A New Reporter said

They watched it was the two again Puro and the masked woman they wanted to know who she was, even Logan and Storm didn't know who she was, so they rushed putting on their suits, ShadowCat, Iceman, Beast, Storm, and Wolverine.

Running getting into the jet.

o0o

Rogue and Pyro was destroying building, but Rogue used Sonic Boom upon all buildings while Pyro, put all the building on fire, hey were enjoying this until the X- Men came, Rogue and Pyro looked at eachother.

"Pyro, what you both doing here" Logan asked

"Ain't it obvious" The woman in the mask said

"WHo are you" Storm asked

"Who are you" She reapeated in Storms form

"Mystique" Logan yelled

"SO Wrong" The woman in the mask said

Bobby eyed her Kitty was planning for a sneak attack so he decided to distract him

"Hey Fuck head" Bobby yelled

"Oh it's you wheres ya girlfriend" Pyro asked

"Rogue, like the pathetic excuse for a mutant ranaway to her mommy, I got Kitty now why would I need her, she can't do anything, she's useless" Bobby said

"Oh really and little Miss Whore is better" Pyro asked

"Yep she is" Bobby said laughing

Then Pyro noticed that she was missing, and decided not to look around, but only smirked and torched the floor.

Rogue felt a power below her and jump high in the air, doing a 360 in the air and back down, punched Kitty in her face, Kitty held her face.

"You Bitch" Kitty screamed

"I know" She said

"But whatever you can do I can do better huh Kitty" She said

"Oh NO" Kitty said

"Yea you thought I was dead, your dead wrong" She said turned and kicked her in her chest

"Kitty" Bobby yelled

"Tsk Tsk, haven't I thought you enough to know you don't run from a fight" Pyro said

He made a circle of fire around Bobby.

Logan sneaked attack behind her , and pushed her down to the ground.

"Get off me" She screamed

"Not until I know who in Hell you are" ogan screamed

"OK JUST GET OFF" She screamed

She looked at all of them, and took of her mask, the all were shocked, it was Rogue, the girl they thought was dead, the girl who ran away from the Institue. Bobby loked at her in astonishment, she looked different, more formed curvey and had long hair, her eyes attracted many.

"Marie, what happened" Storm asked

"Don't called me that Storm" Rogue said shaking her head

"You found your mother" Bobby asked

"Wow you actually care, well yes I did, and you guys know who she is" Rogue said, smirked

"Rogue we're sorry ok" Kitty said

"Don't give me that pity sorry ok cause I don't need it" Rogue said

Rogue looked away from them to the last building, with the Cure, Logan noticed what she was going to do, Rogue brought her hands together, extended her arms, and clapped it, and 3 strong wave of Sonic Booms attacked them and the building.

Pyro laughed and gave them fire blast but brought more pressure, then Rogue SOnic Boomed them all.

_'That's enough'_ Magneto said, in their minds they left running.

o0o

Back at Magneto's lair, he wanted to speak to Rogue and Pyro. ABout what happened today.

"Pyro and Rogue how many building did you destroy" MAgneto asked

"At least 3" Pyro said

"Rogue, you've been quiet what happened" Magneto asked

"They know who I am" Rogue said, trying to fight back tears, she nearly killed them but she loved the feeling

"Come on babes you don't need them" Pyro said, hugging her

"You're right" Rogue said

"Next plan we need to render them small so they won't know where we are" Magneto said

"SO what's the next plan" Rogue asked

o0o

"I can't believe it she wouldn't do this would she" Kitty said

"Thats not the Rogue we know" Beast said

"She is still Rogue no matter what" Logan said

"Yes, it seems she know how to control her powers" Professor X said

"Yea I mean all those power she attacked us with, and she can fight like Mystique and Castillo" Storm said

"Professor she said something about her mom, saying we know her" Bobby said

"Ah, yes she found her, her mother in Mystique" Professeur X said

"Thats why she could could change her forms but she can make our power seem less" Storm said

"Yea she took Storms form, but she can also take powers but she can still do it by touching, but she touched Pyro and nothing happened" Kitty said

"They gave her a necklace, from a gem that hold powers at will, but she wants to use it the gem retract it's power" Professor X said.

"We'll talk about this tomarrow" Professor X said.

o0o

Pyro wanted to check on Rogue after their meeting with Magneto, he walked into her room, it was small but it was peaceful, pictures of her and Mistique was seen on the table and an old picture of her and Pyro was seen, he smiled, but it faded away when he saw her on the bed looking at a picture of her Bobby and Kitty.

"Do you still want to take your revenge on them" Pyro asked

"Revenge is not the answer when you find trust" Rogue said

"Yes but I know you still hate them" Pyro said

"Why would you even care" Rogue said

"Maybe because I care about you, and I heard what he said" Rogue said

"Im sorry you have to hear that really I am" Pyro said

"But Im not sorry for this" Rogue said, placing her lips upon his

He was suprise beacuse she wouldn't think she would do this, she was always the good one but she kissed him and he lovedit, he let the kiss flow to him, ROgue moaned into Pyro's mouth as he was taking control of the kiss more and more, his hand drifted to her hips, then back up under her shirt, feeling her breast, rubbing her nipples, she moaned again, Pyro kisses went down to her neck, sucking, nibbling upon it giving it a reddish pinkish mark, Rogue felt light headed, but she lightly placed her hand against Pyro's chest, picking up her head to see his face she kissed him again, showing him and him showing her what she could not and feel from her previous bpyfriends, then they stopped hearing a light knock against the door.

The person came in, it was Scarlett.

"Rogue I wanted to- Oh" Scarlett said

"Yea" Rogue said, she blushed madly

"Can you get out" Pyro said

Scarlett left laughing, leaving them to think whats going on with her.

"Im not ready for this, can we talk later, I have to get some air" Rogue said

"Sure anytime your ready" Pyro said

Pyro gave her a kiss upon her cheek, and left, with Rogue changing into black jeans with, black tank top, see through around her belly, and black boots. She left the house and went for a walk.

o0o

Bobby was not happy the fact Rogue left and he loved her, he didn't like the fact John or Pyro, got her now, he went walking on the street, trying to clear his mind.

o0o

Rogue was walking also she was cring, not aware of what was going to happen, Rogue was lost in her memories and thoughts.

_SO it's official he forgot about me I'm not wanted by him, fuck him I have Pyro he's much better than him I know it and he will be too, Im so happy able to control my power, I can do anything, I found my mother, what now_ SHe thought smiling to her self, but that smile went away when she looked up.

o0o

Bobby was walking thinking about what happened today, not very happy that he let John win.

_SHe left me for him, what can he do, she's useless, Im better than him, what does he have that I don't got, fuck her, I dont care I got Kitty, she's better in bed, and prettier, and mature enoughed_ Bobby thought, he smiled to him self but it went away quickly when he saw her.

o0o

"YOU" they both said at the same time.

Rogue brought her to a fighting stance, not going to back down to the punk that broke her heart, she was looking at him, wodering what would he do next. Him too..

"Why in hell are you here for Rogue" IceMan asked

"Why would you ask a dumb question like that" ROgue said back

"Because your one of them" Bobby said

"I always walked out here when I was feeling down" Rogue said

"Well enough, let's go at it" Bobby said

"I am not your punching bag no more" Rogue said

Bobby threw ice pikes at her spot, one was directed at her head. Rogue doged in time, Rogue looked at him with anger in her eyes. her mind started to hurt.

"Ahhhhhh, IT HURTS GET THE FUCK OUT" Rogue screamed

_Rogue you need help, let us help you _ Professor X said in her mind

Rogue looked up to see she got hit dead in her head by Bobby, She fell unconscience, not knowing she will be sent back to the School all over again.


	4. Feelings

A/N: X-Men Story you guys, this is about Rogue and how she finds love and lost it, now she find out the truth, and found new love.

A/N: Rougue and Pyro

o0o

What Happened Last Time

"Ahhhhhh, IT HURTS GET THE FUCK OUT" Rogue screamed

_Rogue you need help, let us help you _Professor X said in her mind

Rogue looked up to see she got hit dead in her head by Bobby, She fell unconscience, not knowing she will be sent back to the School all over again.

o0o

Rogue woke up with a hard headache, looking around she didn't know where she was, SHe was scared for a while wondering where she was, who she was, or why was she brought here. Rogue got off the bed, opened the door looking around, walked away from her room, wondering where she was, she saw a woman with white long hair, with brown fair skin, walking her way.

"Excuse, can you help me-" Rogue said, until she was knocked out with a kick, landed unto the ground.

"You traitor" She said

"Storm, stop" a man, well built with blonde hair said

Even if she was knocked out she could hear what was going on around her, then she felt as if she was getting picked up, by some one, than drifted back to sleep. She woke up hours later.

"Ahhhh, Get the hell away from me" Rogue said

"Im sorry for doing this to you, my name is Storm" She said

Rogue looked at her as if she was stupid

"Ok, do you know my name, as you can see I don't know who I am, where I am, why you attack me, why would I be here" Rogue said

"Well, your name is Anna Marie Darkhlome, but we call you Rogue and your a mutant" Professor X said

"Oh, so you mean he nodd that I am he nodds a he nodds " Rogue looked at all of them and Screamed

Rogue got off where she was to run but the man that saved her.

"Get off me" Rogue said

"Rogue, control your powers" Professor X said

"I don't know how" Rogue said

"We can help you if ya just trust trust went slowly into her mind us" the guy who saved her said

"Can I know, whats your names" Rogue said

"I'm Professor Xavier she points at ShadowKat , Kitty, points at Wolverine , Logan, points at Storm , Orono, finally she points at Iceman , and I'm Bobby" he said, looking at her body, Kitty caught a glimpse of where he was staring at,she got jealous immeadeetly.

She smiled, she would trust them but she wouldn't, in her heart it says to trust them, but in her mind it said fuck em, she smiled to her sel, and pondered.

"If you guys know me, do you know what my powers are" Rogue asked

"You have the ability to take forms" Bobby said, he did not want them to tell her she can take powers

"Oh ok" Rogue said, _'There hiding something'_ Rogue thought, she'll find out, no matter loss of memory or not she was always a Snopper.

o0o

"Where is she Scarlett, she didn't Come back to bed" Pyro screamed, on the top of his lungs, he was pissed and everyone stayed out of his way, his hands were completly made into fire hands what ever he touched would melt.

"I don't know she said she was going for a walk remeber" Scarlett said

"Pyro, don't try burn this house down please, besides I wanna find my daughter as much as you do" Mystique said

"Well screw that when I find who took her, I fucking kill them" Pyro said

Pyro walked to her bedroom, and sat on her bed, wondering where she is, hiw is she, is she hurt or will she be ok" Pyo thought all of them

o0o

Rogue was sent into a bedroomwhere she saw ShadowKat sitting, Rogue had a gut feeling to fuck her up, but she calmed for a good while.

"So you seriously have no memories at all, none" ShadowKat asked

"No None at all, what did you do something that ya wanna repent for" Rogue said

"No I'm just saying" ShadowKat said

Rgue was about leave the room to let Kat, read her book on 'Sexual Positons' Rogue looked at it, and smirked and walked back in,

Kat got annoyed.

"You Need to read on how to have a pefect Sex Positon to Mastubate" Rogue asked

"No" Kat said

"Well It look like to me,m by the time I leave Imma hear Moaning and groaning" Rogue said

Rogue walked in into the hallway, to find eyes on her, so she looked at them, she wanted to fight all of them so instead.

"WHAT THE FUCK YA'LL LOOKING AT" Rogue screamed

They all scatered, they remembered her attitude and wasn't afraid to get hurt, don't that remind you of hmm, may I say Mystique.

Rogue was walking, her head down she was trying to remeber stuff, but she couldn't so she continued to walk. Rogue bumped into someone.

"Ohh sorry" Rogue said looking up to see it was Bobby

"That's okay" Bobby said looking down at her.

* * *

I kno this chapter is short but bear with me, review more you guys but I gotta give it up for Seeing The Unseen Truth fans hugs and kisses 

Nicki-hunny  
emma134  
egolust92

Thank you for reviewing, people review more if you want me to continue. Thank you for waiting for me to continue, Im sorry it took me so long, SCHOOL got in my way you know, but read the next chapter that would be coming up.


End file.
